Blue Dawn
by Kiba Will be Shipped
Summary: SI-OC. Everything happens like all these stories usually go. Girl from our world is sent to the Naruto world. Twist? She's there for a specific reason. She wound up here with a notebook with blank pages. Magical notebooks, learning ninja arts, surviving certain doom, making friends and enemies alike... It's all good, really. Now if she could only figure out what the notebook's for.
1. Chapter 1

What's up, awesome readers?

Here's a brand new story for the Naruto fandom!

 _Summary:_ SI-OC because why not? Everything happens like all these stories usually go. Girl from our world is sent to the Naruto world. Twist? She's there for a specific reason. She wound up here with a notebook with blank pages. But when she tries to write on it... Nothing appears. But with each new experience in this world, a new page appears to be full of writing in it. Just what does this notebook mean? What is her reason for being here?

This story will start at the original Naruto series, but eventually find its way into Shippuden and beyond!

* * *

So... I enjoy shipping.

Completely normal thing for a Naruto fangirl. I believe more than half of the fandom does it. It's a very normal thing.

What isn't normal, though?

The fact that, somehow, someway, _somewhat_ , (I don't know why I added that, just felt like there needed to be a third something) I was... Well... How do I put this?

Well, why don't I just say it without sugar coating it a little bit.

I had a notebook I had never seen before in my life with a giant heart in the front of it held inside my hands. My black long hair had somehow turned blue. And there was a weight on the top of my head that I know had not been there before.

Odd things. Really. Rather odd things.

The notebook in my hands was small. But when I began to turn the pages to see what was written inside, the pages never seemed to end. They just kept turning and turning and turning. With a huff, I opened the front of it and passed the first page. There was nothing written there. Then I turned that. Nothing. Then that one. Still nothing. And on and on it went until I got frustrated and just closed the notebook.

With a puff of air, I pushed some of the hair that fell over my eye away. It was odd and weird.

I once had black hair that fell down to my mid-back. But now, it was blue and covered half of my left eye, along with falling down to my shoulder blades, not my mid-back. It was being held back by the thing over my forehead, though. For I knew if I took it off, it would undoubtedly end up falling completely over my face.

It was blue... Let me repeat: **blue**. Not black. Not blonde. Not brown. Not even orange. Not a natural color to be found naturally in the human race. **Blue**.

And as if that wasn't enough, there was that one odd notebook in my hands.

My surroundings were... Well... Honestly? Just as different as my hair.

Kind of reminded me of the Hidden Leaf Village. Same interesting looking buildings that were nothing like I'd ever seen before because of being raised in sunny Florida. The people looked Asian. That much was sure. But it would be racist to say that they looked like the people in Naruto simply because of that.

Eh... Racism is a double edged sword wrapped in razors soaked in hot sauce. Something best not to touch.

When I looked up at the sky and away from the people bustling all around, I noticed that I was leaning against a building with a roof that hung over the walls by a bit, so my view of the sky was somewhat obscured.

Something odd had happened... I was sure of it... Or maybe I was in a coma.

That would make sense. I had just bumped my head being an idiot while I stayed over at my house and that was why I now thought I had blue hair.

"Aoi!"

Okay... Well... What had happened before I ended up here?

I remember having woken up on Monday morning, proud that I would finally be able to do whatever I wanted because I was finally on winter break from university.

"Yo! Aoi Akagawa!"

And I remember that I managed to actually get some solid party planning for the Christmas bash I was supposed to throw with my friends. They were an unstable yet amazing group that I couldn't help but love... They were amazing, really. Just a bit on the crazy side when they got all together.

"Dammit! I do not like being ignored!"

Who the hell could be screaming so much? Seriously, if the person he was looking for didn't answer, it most probably meant said person wanted nothing to do with him! The nerve of some people!

Still, I looked down from the sky and forward at my surroundings, only to find a brown haired boy heading my way. He was not happy with something... Which, really, made no sense. Because it looked as if he were angry with _me._

"You're head stuck in the clouds again, Aoi?!" The boy had bright green eyes, freckles on his face, and a small scar over his chin. How did I notice this so fast? Because he thrust his face right in front of _my_ face the second he was close enough to do so. "Dammit, we're going to be late to the graduation ceremony just because you wanted to take a break to be a nerd again!"

"Huh?"

He was not very amused when I gave a noncommitted, confused one-syllable word as my answer.

Just... Just who was this guy? What graduation ceremony was he talking about? What in the world was going on?

"What do you mean 'huh'?" He growled harshly, then shook his head. "You idiot! Did you forget that we're being assigned our genin teams today!?"

Wait! Did I just hear right!? Did he say-

"Get moving, Aoi! I refuse to be late because of you!"

He grabbed me harshly by my shoulder, pulled me away from the wall I was leaning against, then pushed me forward and onto the main road. I didn't mean to, but I accidentally bumped into one unfortunate passerby. And he glared at me dangerously, raising his hand and most probably preparing to smack me or something, but the kid that had caused me to bump into him pulled me away before the man could strike me.

"Hey!" I shouted, but he just continued to pull me along.

And if I didn't want my arm pulled out of my socket, I would just have to follow along...

I would take that time to try and figure out just what in the world was going on and why this kid was being so mean and dominating. And what was it that he had called me? Aoi? That doesn't sound like my name.

My name is... My name was... _What was my name_?

"Get to running. They're going to start assigning teams and I want to make sure I get a good one!"

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works..." I managed to mutter, but still began to push my legs to go faster.

It was odd. My legs felt different somehow. As if they had been... Glancing down at this impossible thought, I noticed that maybe the impossible wasn't completely impossible...

They were shorter. My legs were shorter.

How could my legs be shorter?

"I don't care! Hurry up! At least we're close"

Looking back up, I tried to keep my cool and continue running after the boy that insisted on dragging me along with him. And my eyes widened as soon as I caught sight of our destination.

Shit. This place looked _exactly_ like the Academy shown in Naruto.

What the actual hell?

* * *

So that's the first chapter!

Coming on the next chapter: _Introduction!_ Meet the new classmates I've supposedly known for at least a few years! _Further Confusion!_ Who the hell is Aoi and why can I not remember my real name?

~./.~

I've got a small question for you guys. Should Aoi accidentally cause chaos from the beginning by unwittingly changing team arrangements? Or should she have a brand new team filled with OC's?

Please answer and be amazingly beautiful people! I need help on this! Give me help! And reviews are awesome too. They're like rainbows and flying Kiba's. PM's too. I'll be so happy if someone helps me figure this out!

Also, expect longer chapters. I love writing. I just wanted to bang this out to begin on chapter two as soon as possible!

~And away I go!~


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo once more, beautiful people! Thank you for all the follows and favorites! Made my day to see so many people liked my story!

And special thanks to ArturoLJ50 and FallenAether for helping me figure out the whole team situation!

* * *

I was forced into a classroom by the boy that had yet to tell me his name. There I was forced to face quite a few incredibly familiar faces that weren't supposed to be real.

"Aoi. Hiro. You're late."

The man that said this... He was... He couldn't be real.

Yet there he stood, displeased scowl on his scarred face as he glared down at me and the boy that had dragged me along.

Iruka Umino. The chunin that had essentially taken Naruto under his wing with a steady and unrepentant hand.

And as if seeing him wasn't enough, when I looked at the seats I was supposed to move to, there were quite a few recognizable characters. The first that caught my eye was the feral looking boy with red tattoos on his face, who smirked over in my direction.

"Late as always, Akagawa."

"No one asked for your opinion, Inuzuka!" The boy that had dragged me here, apparently called Hiro, growled back at him. Then he tugged on my hand once more, forcing me to follow him up to the long desks where the other kids sat obediently.

There were two seats left at the very back, between a red haired girl and a black haired boy. Hiro dragged me all the way over there and forced me to sit down, then huffed as he took his own seat.

Iruka glared at us both as one final show of his disapproval in us arriving so late, then began to speak.

"Today is the day you begin your careers as genin. Congratulations, for you have entered one of the most interesting and difficult stages of your life." The man allowed a small smile to come over his face, then picked up a clipboard from his desk and began to call out names and Team assignments.

This... This couldn't be real. I must be dreaming. Or in a coma. Or maybe my friends are all pulling an extremely elaborate prank that must have taken months of planning and have been tediously executed.

But... Everyone seemed so natural. As if there was nothing wrong in the world.

Which, seeing how these guys believe they're actually real, would only make sense.

Huh... I'm pretty surprised that I have yet to freak out over what is going on. I had never been pretty good at keeping a lid on my emotions. But, for some reason, I was able to keep a straight face as Iruka called out the new teams, Hiro whooping when he noticed that his teammates weren't the worst around.

"Team Seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga. You'll be lead by Kakashi Hatake."

"What?! No! I wanted to be with Sasuke!" Two twin shouts pierced my ears, making me wince in pain.

Huh... Wait a minute... That didn't sound right.

"Team Eight, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara. Kurenai Yūhi will be teaching you."

That... Didn't sound right either. But I wasn't able to really put my finger as to why.

Wasn't this how the teams were supposed to go?

"Team Nine, Aoi Akagawa, Haku Yakushi, and Sai Nakamura. You are to be students to Genma Shiranui."

Those names... I didn't recognize at all. Why was that?

The black haired boy beside me smiled softly over at me, and I guessed that meant that he must have been either of my teammates. But, it was odd. His smile seemed earnest... But there was something odd in his eyes. A kind of dullness to them.

Did that make any sense?

"And Team Ten, Chōji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Asuma Sarutobi will be your sensei."

Quite frankly, something was off about the team assignments. But I just couldn't put my finger on it. And just why did I respond so easily to the name Aoi? That _hadn't_ been my real name. I know it wasn't. I was American. Not Japanese. I had never even been so close to this much Eastern culture in my life.

"Your senseis are waiting for you outside the door. Team Seven, you are to stay here until Kakashi arrives. Have I been understood?"

All of the kids in the room nodded, then in entered some pretty interesting looking adults. One of them I immediately recognized as Kurenai because... Well... It would be pretty stupid to not recognize the only female teacher of the Rookie Nine. And Asuma stood beside her with an unlit match rested in the corner of his mouth. But... The man beside him... I had seen him before... Although I wasn't sure if he had been all that important in Naruto's story line.

One by one the men and women stepped forward, called on their teams, and took them away. A dark haired woman with a stern face called on Team Five, which had Hiro standing up abruptly, sending a wink my way, then jumping out to meet with his team.

It was odd to not have him around... I felt almost... _Alone_.

Which made no sense, because... Well... I didn't know the guy. Why would I feel so bad now that he'd left me?

Could that mean anything important?

"Team Eight." The woman stepped forward with a small smile, motioning for them to stand up. "Let's get going. I am eager to begin teaching you."

Shino stood up silently and began to walk towards her, prompting the woman to begin to walk out of the room. The blonde spitfire that was his teammate stomped her way out of the room, all the while the dark haired Nara took his sweet time to leave.

Then the man beside Asuma, the one I couldn't really identify, stepped forward, smirk clear on his lips as he played with the senbon in his mouth.

"Yo, Team Nine. Time to get moving." He called, the calm type of mirth clear in his eyes.

He looked... Extremely relaxed.

The black haired boy beside me stood up and began to walk off, which meant that I was to move as well. So I walked after him, unsurity biting at my heart. But as I passed the front row of desks, I felt something bite onto my pant leg, which stopped me. And when I looked down, I found a small white and brown pup looking up at me.

"Yo, Akagawa, you haven't forgotten your promise, have you?"

Looking up, I found that Kiba was looking at me with an almost disinterested gaze.

"Uh..."

I was extremely eloquent this day, wasn't I?

"Of course you have..." He sighed, then shook his head, sending me a smirk. "You and Hiro lost the bet to Akamaru and I, _again_. So you owe us some peanut butter cookies."

"Cookies?" I repeated dumbly, blinking at him.

With a nod, the boy picked Akamaru up from the floor and placed him inside his jacket. "Yup. You have until the end of this week. If not, Akamaru will get cranky."

As if to make his point clear, the dog growled softly at me.

Could this get any weirder?

It seemed as if Kiba knew me... And had some trust in me to be asking for _food_.

... Did this mean that I was known for making sweets here?

"Huh. It seems one of my minions has fallen behind. Yo, blue girl, get moving."

I craned my neck to look behind him to find that the brown haired man was looking at me, two black haired boys standing with me. "Yeah. Sorry." I called, then turned back to Kiba with a nod. "Sure. I'll bring you some cookies."

With this I ran off to catch up to my teammates and teacher, although I was more than just a bit confused.

Who was I supposed to be and what in the world was I doing in this place?

* * *

And that was the second chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it!

Coming on the next chapter: _Enter!_ : Meet the chillest, most laid back person Aoi has ever met in her life. _Failure is not an Option!_ : Trying to pass that man's test proved to be not as easy as Aoi had thought...

~./.~

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and be amazing and make me smile!


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo once more, beautiful people! Thank you for all the follows and favorites! Made my day to see so many people liked my story!

Thank you so very, extremely, huge-a-tiously much for the reviews and love for this story!

* * *

This man that was supposed to be my teacher... Genma Shiranui... He was pretty cute.

I remembered that at some point, before I wound up in this insane fever dream that couldn't possibly be real, I had shipped him. I had always headcannoned him as bisexual. Or, if I was feeling extremely progressive and innovative and particularly uncaring of labels simply for the heck of it, pansexual. Which meant that I had seen him as the kind of guy that would look for an attraction that was more than just purely physical. While his best friend, Raidou, I had seen as the kind of guy that would fall for the physical aspect first and then find out if he meshed emotionally with someone.

From what I remembered of the man, he was a very laid back type of person. He always had a senbon in his mouth. And he had commented on Naruto having a mean left hook (or was it right?) during one of the final rounds of the chunin exams.

But... He hadn't been one of the teachers that we had seen in the Naruto anime. I'm sure of it. I wasn't remembering things correctly, but I'm pretty darn sure of _that_.

The man took me and the other two black haired boys over to the Academy's entrance. Then, without stopping for any explanations, he continued walking.

For a second, all three of us young kids looked at one another in confusion. But the man soon called over his shoulder, shoving his hands into his pockets without even looking at us, "Get moving. I'm hungry and feeling particularly nice."

All three of us looked at one another once more... Then the boy that had smiled at me at the beginning of this whole thing, with eyes still somewhat dull, "I guess we should go and follow him."

The other boy, whom had longer black hair, coal black eyes, and an almost androgynous feel about him, nodded in agreement. "Well then, let's get going. I'm sure that Genma Sensei would not appreciate us taking too long to go."

Then they both looked at me.

So I blinked back at the one with the short hair.

But nothing happened.

Then I blinked back at the one with long hair.

Still nothing happened and none of us moved.

"Um... Are you waiting for me?"

There were those smiles again! What was up with these guys and smiling softly? ... It was kind of creepy...

"We _are_ a team, after all. Right, Sai?" The one with the long hair looked over at the other boy, who nodded.

Okay, so: long hair and somewhat bright eyes, Haku Yakushi. The one with short hair and dull eyes, Sai Nakamura.

That should be easy enough to remember.

"That's right, Haku. And, as a team, I would expect that we would need to have a consensus before we go through with any true decision." The short haired one nodded in agreement, then both of them looked back over at me.

And I couldn't help but question them, "But... Are teams supposed to be run as a democracy?" Then I frowned softly, thinking to myself aloud. "Because that does sound rather stupid if you ask me. There should be a leader and followers. Waiting for all of us to decide on something sounds rather counter productive."

Both boys blinked at me. Then Haku offered, "But, seeing how we're still at the beginning of being a team, it would not hurt to make sure we are all on the same page."

Then I blinked back them before sighing. "Well then... That makes sense, I guess..." Then I smiled softly, "Let's go after the guy, yeah?"

So all three of us scurry off after Genma Shiranui, who was basically more than a yard away. He seemed all cool and stuff. Didn't even look back at us when we finally reached him. He just kept walking with his hands in his pockets and his senbon in his mouth.

Was that like a nervous tick? Or more of an unnoticed tick? Or was the senbon actually dipped in some kind of drug and was he addicted to said drug?

... Sometimes I had a rather wild way of thinking...

Our new teacher took us into a place that was certainly not Ichiraku's. It was a larger place. And it had a rustic feel about it with wooden tables placed all over, russet colored walls, and a smiling woman behind a cash register.

"Welcome to our small establishment! What shall you order?"

She was bubbly enough and kind of upbeat.

"I'll have a coffee; black; and... Uh..." He spared a glance at all three of us, cocking an eyebrow, before nodding to himself, "Three servings of tonkatsu. With all the sides. And an extra plate." Then he motioned to us with his hands, "Munchkins, what will you drink?"

"I'll have some green tea, please." Sai answered levelly, then Haku chorused, "Me too, please."

Finally all three looked at me, which made me sigh and smile nervously. "Water, please."

"You got that?" Genma asked the woman, who nodded as she wrote down the order. "That'll be all for this order. How long 'til it's ready?"

"About twenty minutes." The woman answered with a smile of her own. "You could sit down and I'll bring it all up to you if you'd like."

"Thank you." Genma said, then she told him how much it would cost and he paid for all of us.

It was odd to have the person that was supposed to be our teacher buying us food. But, hey, free food. It would be stupid to not accept the man's kindness.

We sat down at a table by the corner of the establishment, all three of us students on one bench, Genma on the other. He took a few seconds to look each one of us over, analyzing us with a critical eye, before speaking up.

"My name is Genma Shiranui and I'll be your jounin sensei from now on. You kids are my first genin team and I expect to see you all become chunin in less than three years." He smiled lazily at us before moving the senbon from one corner of his lips to another. "I enjoy slow days, tough training, giving my all to any challengers, and my favorite quote is 'No words, but action'." With this he become somewhat serious, losing some of his smirk. "I do _not_ , though, like quitters or dishonest people. Although I do also like taking things easy..."

His shift in attitude was surprising. But he was smirking lazily once more and had turned his attention on Sai.

"You, short hair. Name, likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies."

The boy blinked at him without a word for a second, then said, "My name is Sai. I like art, I dislike people that don't like art, I dream of using my art in fighting, and I like drawing in my free time."

The silence that hung over all three of us was thick. But then Genma looked at him and said in a deadpan, "That was the _most_ informative pieces of information I've _ever_ heard in my life." He looked at Sai with that same unimpressed look for a second before smiling once more, turning to Haku, "Long hair. You're up."

Haku kept a composed and calm attitude as he spoke, a soft smile on his face the whole time. "My name is Haku. I enjoy helping others and being needed. I do not like those that hurt others, liars, or jerks. I spend my free time helping out at retirement homes and orphanages and I dream of becoming stronger to be able to help others even more."

"Good dreams." Genma noted with a nod, then finally looked at me. "And the bluenette. It's your time to shine."

I blinked back at him. Hearing these guys talk... What was I supposed to say? Who was Aoi supposed to be? What were her likes, dislikes, hobbies, and such?

What if I answered wrong?

Blinking at him, I thought on what limited things I knew about Aoi and what she was supposed to do and like in this place.

"I... Uh... I like reading... And writing... And baking..." I murmured, glancing down at the table in front of me. "I _don't_ like mean people or... Uh..." Thinking quickly, I remembered Kiba's words and the bet I had apparently lost. " _Losing bets_. Yeah... That makes sense..." I whispered to myself. And, finally, I said, "I dream of being awesome."

Genma looked at me for a second before shaking his head softly. "Right. You could be a public speaker, kid."

Then he leaned back with a cross of his arms. "Well, now that we've introduced ourselves to one another, it's time I tell you about your _final_ test before you become a fully fledged genin squad."

Both boys beside me made different noises of surprise and discontent, but I only looked at the man expectantly.

"I have a plan for your squad. A specialization I wish for you kids to take. But to make sure you're the right kids for this kind of specialization, I am going to need to make sure you're ready by giving you a series of clues that will lead you to your final challenge. The one that will truly show me if you're ready to be genin or not." With this he clinked the senbon against his teeth before saying, "Meet me by the village's largest library tomorrow at eight in the morning. Prepare survival packs and to face quite a few oddities. And by oddities, I mean crazy people." With a shake of his head, the man sighed. "I won't lie to you. The people you'll meet tomorrow will surprise you."

"Wait... What happens to us if we fail?" Haku questioned, which had the man smirk dangerously.

"Well, let's just say it's better if you don't fail, yeah?"

It was at this point that the woman from the front desk brought us our food, setting down three plates of steaming food in front of us with a smile, then our different drinks.

"Dig in, kids! For this could be the first meal of many... Or of none..."

Haku, Sai, and I all exchanged worried looks at his final statement. But then he began to eat, prompting us to begin us well. Which made us all begin to worry about just how we would split the two plates that were meant for us to share.

* * *

What to find on the next chapter: _Freak out!_ : Quite frankly, it was about time Aoi began to freak out about something that was completely unrealistic happening. _Shit! It Speaks_ _!_ : The first clues as to what she's doing in this world are revealed!

~./.~

Your reviews are like lifeblood! And I need said blood! ... Basically, what I'm saying is more reviews, please!


	4. Chapter 4

So... I just want to say that you guys are awesome and I really appreciate and am thankful for all the love for this story!

You guys are awesome!

* * *

Genma seemed really boring. He didn't speak much. And the easy smile on his face was so small that it barely seemed real. But he also had a dangerous glint in his eyes, and the fact that he rolled that senbon around in his mouth as if it weren't a dangerous weapon made me feel as if he were the kind of person that would have no qualms in hurting another if he needed to. Even with his relaxed demeanor.

"Okay, minions. Rest up now. You're going to need your strength for tomorrow."

I looked over at the man with a quirked eyebrow, before nodding slightly.

We had just finished our meal. Genma was rolling that senbon around in his mouth complacently, while Sai and Haku remained silent beside me. After he'd said this, though, he stood up, offered a small wave, then walked out of the small eatery with his hands in his pockets.

All three of us remained seated for a few seconds longer without saying a single thing. Then Haku stood up with that ever present smile on his face.

"It was great to spend an evening with my new team." He bowed softly, "I do hope we are able to continue being one after tomorrow."

After this, he walked away and left me alone with Sai.

"I'm going to do my best tomorrow, you know."

"Huh?"

"Genma Sensei warned us that we would need to be prepared for anything tomorrow." Sai explained himself with an almost expressionless face. "And he said that if we failed, we'd most probably be demoted from being genin."

Had he really said all that? When? I had been pretty sure that I paid attention when Genma had been speaking.

"It was implied, Aoi."

Ah... That made more sense.

"I really wish to continue being a team. So I hope that we are able to work together well enough to be able to continue being one."

With this, he stood up and left. He didn't say goodbye or anything. Just walked away.

"That is one strange kid..."

But I had nothing else to do here and the dinner rush was only a few minutes away, so I stood up and walked out as well. But when I was out in the streets, glancing from one side to another, I noticed something extremely important I had not thought about before.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

The sun was setting and people were walking about, continuing with their normal lives as if there were nothing wrong. And, to them, most probably everything was right.

But considering how I wasn't them and was stuck being me... I couldn't act as if there was nothing wrong.

Where was I supposed to go?

I didn't know where I was supposed to go now.

Stepping out into the long, sandy roads that were to be found all around this place, I began to walk. My feet seemed to know where they were going. So I just allowed them to go their own way as my mind began to wander.

This was odd. There were dozens of different ways to describe this situation, but I wasn't really sure if I wanted to break my head thinking of them all. It would be a bit more productive to break it thinking and wondering about just how in the world I had ended up in this place rather than to try and describe it.

Everything had been normal at my house from what I remembered. I had done everything like I usually always did. There had been no changes to my routine from what I could remember.

But... Maybe I shouldn't really be counting on my memory too much seeing how I had forgotten what my _real name_ was!

Seriously, who forgot their actual name? It just wasn't right!

The sun was setting and I was still walking through this place. And as I passed a place I swore I had seen at least two times before, I began to think that maybe, just maybe, my feet had no idea where they were supposed to go.

I had really hoped that they would know considering how I had no idea where it was that I was supposed to go.

The sky was growing darker and I could tell the moon was just minutes from appearing. And that was when I began to wonder for just how long I must have been walking if it had already gotten to be so late.

I didn't know just how the hell I had ended up here. I had no idea where to go. And now I was completely lost... Actually, I had been lost from the second I had woken up in this weird place. But the reality of everything that was happening decided to hit me _right freaking now_.

"I'm going insane... That's the only true explanation..."

As I whispered this, I looked around my surroundings. The buildings around me _seemed_ real. Just like the people. But they _couldn't have been_! This whole world was just a creation from some old guy's (amazing) mind. These people were just images on a TV or on pages, depending on what kind of fanatic someone was. They weren't supposed to be flesh and bone.

The moon was up now.

It was already night and I had done _nothing_ to try and fix the problem I now found myself in.

Tears sprung into my eyes. And this made me frown.

I was prone to crying. I cried in just about every movie I watched. Especially in the ones for kids, seeing how there was _always_ that one scene in which the heroes lose everything before they manage to regroup and survive. But just because I was used to crying didn't mean that I _enjoyed_ it. Especially when I wound up crying in public when I wasn't watching a movie.

With a heavy frown, I began to walk once more. Staying around in one place wouldn't get me anywhere. And now that I was an inch away from crying, I didn't want to be close to people that might be able to see me.

Suppressed sniffles and harsh swipes at my eyes were my only companions as I walked through the night.

Or, they were, until I remembered the notebook that had appeared in my hands the moment I had arrived into this unbelievable new world.

"It's going to be blank..." I murmured softly, even as my hands went into the large pockets in my pants to pull them out.

The pants I wore were black, baggy, and rather comfortable. They were tight on the waist, but flared out perfectly until they ended mid-shin and allowed a bit of my legs to be scorched by the sun. The shirt, though, was a tight gray one without any sleeves. And I wore a dark red scarf bunched up around my neck.

Whoever Aoi had been, she'd dressed for comfort and effectiveness in the battlefield. Although I wasn't sure if the splash of red in the scarf was a right thing to have, seeing how she was supposed to be a _ninja_.

The gloves on my hands were the same shade of the scarf's red. I noticed that now that I had my hands right in front of me as they opened up the notebook.

"Don't even know why I'm checking."

"But _Oi_ do!"

The sudden shout had me jumping and glancing all around my surroundings. But there was no one near me. The streets I was currently on was completely desolate except for myself. And it was pretty dark too... Shouldn't I be avoiding dark places in a world as dangerous as this one?

"Who's there?" I shouted out, even though I kind of knew that my question would go unanswered. "Where are you?!"

"Down 'ere!"

My head snapped down to the floor. I kind of expected to find a little person of some sort. But what I found was just the ground.

"No, no, a bit up."

So I looked up at the buildings in front of me. Which made the still disembodied voice sigh, "In your hands, lass. Oi'm in your hands."

So I looked over at the notebook that was in my hands. And my eyes widened so much at suddenly seeing the notebook _glowing_ that I was surprised they didn't pop out of their sockets.

"Witchcraft!"

With that surprised shout, I quickly let go of the book. Then I turned around and made to run away and never look back. If I had been worried about my sanity before, then this surely answered all questions. I _had_ gone insane. And was doomed to live a life of insanity in a world that was supposed to have been an anime.

"Oy!"

My plans of getting the hell away from the notebook were shot, though, when the damned thing suddenly flew right into my face and smacked me in the nose. Sharp pain sprouted up in my face at the sudden hit and I moved my right hand to grab at my poor, abused nose, all the while the notebook forced itself into my left hand.

"Don't run away like that! Hurts when Oi fall..."

Tenderly I touched at my nose to see if there was any blood. When I found there was none, I turned a glare onto the thing that had caused me such pain.

"What the hell?! You're a _notebook_. Get with the program, you don't talk and you don't move!" I hissed over at it, then decided I had succumbed to the insanity that had been trying to eat me alive.

The notebook fluttered slightly within my hand, then opened itself to reveal to me the first page it held.

Much to my surprise, it wasn't blank like when I had last seen it. There was writing within it. Plain, simple, English writing. Something that wasn't supposed to exist in this world.

... Speaking of things that weren't supposed to be in this world... The notebook, now that I thought about it, had an _Irish_ accent.

 **Property of Aoi Akagawa. Just call me Aengus, lassie.**

 **If lost, don't worry. I'll hunt the lass down without any trouble. Just don't burn me. It hurts.**

After this, in cursive, I read:

 _ **Plans for World Domination... Uh... I mean PLANS FOR SAVING THE WORLD!**_

 _ **Step 1: Find the lass**_

 _ **Step 2: Stay with the lass**_

 ** _Step 3: Try and fix the broken world_**

 ** _Step 4: Repeat Steps 1 through 3 until the world is finally fixed_**

... ... ... I blinked in stupefaction down at the notebook because I had no idea what else to do.

Then the notebook turned its own page. And in the following two pages, I noticed something weird. Even though the left one had writing within it, the one on the right did _not_.

 **This is home**

Was at the very top of the page. Then there were thick arrows pointing towards a small, crude map on the page. It began from the Academy, followed through very unidentifiable buildings, then ended over on the edge of the picture.

"Now ye know where to go, lass."

I just stood there for a few minutes, staring down at the notebook in my hand. Not only was there now writing, but there was also a picture _taped_ onto a page.

What the in the blue hell was going on?

"One foot in front o' the other, lassie. On ye go."

Numbly, I began to walk towards the Academy. From there I could follow the vague directions and hope that they would bring me somewhere safe where I could freak out and try to understand just why I was going insane.

* * *

Coming up next: _Brand New Day!:_ Now that our heroine has some kind of idea what she's supposed to do (Saving the world? Really? Could this notebook be _any more_ useless?), it's time to live as the genin called Aoi Akagawa! _Meet the Crazies!:_ Aoi had _not_ signed up to meet the insane monsters that worked at T &I. And her teammates agreed.

~./.~

And here's the new chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

So... My house wasn't really a house. It was more like a nook inside of an apartment complex.

There was no one waiting for me.

I looked down at the somehow-sentient notebook and frowned at it.

"Hey, what gives? Aren't I supposed to have parents or something?"

Last I checked, orphans weren't really allowed to live on their own... Right? Well, at least that's what I think the law must've said. Yeah, pretty sure that kids under the age of fifteen aren't really capable of taking care of themselves like they would have to if they were to live on their own.

"Ye do, lassie."

A notebook was speaking.

I was talking to the notebook.

Well... This wasn't really the strangest thing I had experienced until now. Waking up in a fictional world and having to live as if I had known the people around me my whole life certainly took that prize. Although the talking notebook was _second_ on my list of weirdest things I've ever experienced.

"Then why isn't anybody here?"

The room I was faced with didn't look bad. But it also didn't really look lived in. It was a standard, seemingly-created-for-a-single-person apartment. There was a tiny living room directly in front of my doorway, a little opening in between the living room and the doorway that I had not yet investigated, and a hallway that led towards the left. It was a small and cramped space- it certainly wasn't appropriate for more than one person to live in here.

"Yer parents are the owners o' this complex." The notebook explained.

Suddenly I heard the rustling of paper being flipped. When I glanced down, it was to find the notebook open and flipping through the first two pages, to land on the page on the right that had been blank the last time I had checked.

It wasn't blank anymore.

There was a picture there, large enough to make out enough features that I wasn't straining my eyes. It was a couple- a man and a woman. The man was dark skinned with bright blue eyes and dark black hair that was tied into a bun. The woman was tanned, with equally blue eyes and a head of blue hair that seemed to be the same shade of the blue hair that now belonged to me. They were both smiling broadly, with the woman pulled into the man by a tight hug.

 _ **Fujuko Fujita (Female- 48 y.o.) and Akira Akagawa (Male- 50 y.o). Civilians: Konoha-born. They are owners of a couple of apartments in both the shinobi area of Konoha and in the civilian quadrants. Parents to three children:**_

 _ **Akio Akagawa- 14 y.o. Eldest of Fujuko and Akira's children. A civilian, much like his parents, that is learning to become a civilian's doctor. Currently in the normal academy.**_

 _ **Aoi Akagawa- 12 y.o. She is currently training to become a ninja- just recently graduated the academy exame to become a genin. Currently on Team 9 which is composed of her, Sai Nakamaru, and Haku Yakushi.**_

 _ **Ayumu Akagawa- 10 y.o. Youngest of Fujuko and Akira's children. A civilian, just like Akio and his parents. Still much too young to decide on a career path.**_

 _ ***Akio Akagawa insisted on becoming a ninja when she was only five years old. Fujuko and Akira enrolled her in the Academy much later than what is considered a normal age- instead of at age 6, she entered at 8 years old. The gap between her skills and those of her classmates are apparent, but she is not far enough unskilled to hold back.**_

Okay… So, from what I can make out from this…

"Alright… I'm _not_ an orphan."

"Right ye are."

Pursing my lips, I looked over the information once again. "I've got two brothers… One older by two years and the other one's younger by two too…" Huh, coincidence? I think not! The parents had most probably planned to have their kids in this manner. It wasn't really anything important to think about, but I still chose to waste precious seconds thinking about it.

"And my parents don't want me to be a ninja?"

"Hate the idea so much they allow you to live alone in the shinobi side of town just so ye don't accidentally fill the boys heads with insane ideas."

I couldn't help it- I winced softly at what the notebook said.

My parents had never been mean enough to kick me out of the house simply because I wanted to do something they didn't necessarily agree with. Throghout my life, I had done plenty of stupid things to get my butt kicked out onto the streets. Not once had my parents given up on me, though... Not once had they forced me away from my siblings simply because I was not following their path.

My parents had been amazing... _Were_ amazing.

Blinking, I forced myself to remember that this wasn't _my_ life. It couldn't be. It was some kind of fever dream or something... How could being inside a cartoon world _not_ be part of some strange, coma-induced hallucination?

Even as I tried to tell myself that this wasn't my reality, I couldn't truly remember just how _my_ parents looked. Although I could clearly remember the faces of the people that had been on the picture the notebook had shown me.

I'd need to think about my parents at some point... _'After getting answers to some questions'_ , I told myself.

"So I'm alone?" I asked, just to make sure that I wasn't missing anything.

"Aye. Now, supper up so ye can get to work bright an' early tomorrow mornin'."

"But I still have things I need answers to!"

I was talking to a notebook and I wasn't even questioning it anymore.

Should I even be questioning it, though? This was a talking notebook that magically filled up its own papers whenever it wanted to, it seems. Said magical notebook had alluded to trying to 'fix' the world- not just any world, at that, but the _Naruto_ world...

Maybe I should just go with the flow and question anything anymore? Like, this world is clearly not my own. I have no idea how I got here and only have a faint idea as to what I'm supposed to be doing here... Quite frankly, the more I thought about it, the easier it was to see that it was some kind of weird dream. And if it's a dream, I just have to follow it through until I eventually woke up... Simple enough, right?

"Ye can ask questions later. Fer now, Oi have to plot and ye have to eat. Now, on ye go, Aoi. Ye've got a busy day tomorrow."

I did as told and made my way to the fridge, where I found some kind of leftover in a bowl that just required me to heat it up to eat.

Huh... There were microwaves in this world... Weird place.

* * *

"Just act natural, lass. Act right an' everythin' will fall in place."

I felt like telling the notebook that there was nothing normal about suddenly waking up in a world that was not your own. It was even less normal to be helped out by a talking notebook. And, even less normal of all was finding out that said talking notebook was around because of some unclear mission only said notebook knew about. But, instead of pointing out just how truly abnormal my situation was, I placed the notebook in the large pockets of my (Aoi's? _Mine?_ ) pants.

The library. I was in front of the library that Genma had asked us to meet him at eight in the morning.

It was precisely seven forty five in the morning and it was all the notebook's fault. It had decided to wake me up early and force me to think that it was later than it actually was so that I could reach my destination _early_.

Quite frankly, I was beginning to think that this notebook was out to get me. In some way. Most probably. Maybe it was playing an elaborate trick on me. Maybe the notebook is the one that is running the simulation that is making me think that I'm in the Naruto world when I'm actually in some sort of medically induced comma while someone pumps my organs out of my body to sell them to the highest bidder.

With a soft sight, I tried my best to not feel naked in the clothes I was wearing.

Once again, I was wearing black pants that were tight on my waist, flared out, and tightened once more by my shins. But whoever Aoi used to be, she was not a very organized individual. There was a surplus of clean plants in her closet... But there was a rather large lack of clean, _modest_ shirts. And no jackets whatsoever. So I now stood with a sleeveless dark gray, high collared shirt, a mismatched set of gloves, and the same red scarf from the day before.

I didn't really know what Aoi was supposed to look like... But I felt like I was wearing almost the same clothes are yesterday. Except for the fact that this shirt was more of a halter top, like the one the blonde girl I saw yesterday was wearing before we were placed in our teams, and my stomach was completely exposed.

"Oh, Aoi. You're here."

I did _not_ scream when these words were whispered into my ear. Although I _did_ jump, whirl around to face whoever had spoken, and promptly tried my best to punch them. Seeing how my arm was poised a bit above my chest, I would have punched them in the neck if they were around my height.

They were.

Before I knew it, Haku was coughing at the unexpected hit, both of his hands clutching at his pale neck as I could only stare in growing guilt at him.

Had I... Had I just _hurt_ a ninja in training?

No way!

I was... _Me_. And this guy... Well, this guy has been training for forever!

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" I immediately began to rush around him, heart pounding at a mile a minute as he choked on a possible answer.

I had just hurt my teammate... Was that a normal thing? No, that couldn't be! There was no way that teammate violence was something normal in the Naruto world! Wait a sec... Weren't Naruto and Sasuke supposed to be on a team together?

So busy with running around Haku asking questions he didn't answer, I didn't notice when Sai walked up to the both of us. But I did notice it when someone behind me chuckled softly and murmured, "I thought you only abused of Hiroshi, Aoi."

I blinked at him in nothing short of confusion.

"Who's Hiroshi?"

He sighed, shaking his head, "Hiro. Your best friend, I assumed. Maybe I was wrong, though, to presume such a thing."

Oh! Hiroshi is Hiro... That'd make sense... A nickname, then.

Haku breathed in a large gulp of air and finally calmed down. He smiled softly, closed his eyes, and I had never seen such a genuine looking fake smile before in my life.

"I am _so_ sorry, Haku..." I tried one final time, only for him to wave me off.

"It was foolish of me to sneak up on a capable kunoichi. The fault is my own."

Horse crap, I thought. But someone's sharp whistle caught my attention and pulled me away from calling Haku out on the stupid thing he had just said.

When I turned around, it was to find a purple haired woman smirking at us with the evil intentions of a predator prepared to hunt down her meal. As soon as my eyes fell on her, I felt a harsh thump against my left leg- right below the pocket that housed the Irish-accented notebook. And my eyes widened, immediately wondering just what the heck that was about.

"Genma's kiddies! Aren't I glad to have caught you before he did!"

The woman strode towards us with conviction and confidence. The closer she got, the clearer my memory of her became. And the wider my eyes got.

Anko Mitarashi. Insane proctor of the second phase of the Chunin Exams in the anime... Or had it been the first phase? Maybe the third? Maybe she hadn't even been in the Chunin Exams... This whole lack of memory thing was beginning to get pretty annoying.

"Shiranui's got a whole set of elaborate traps set up for you because he wants to test you kids out." She informed us just as she reached us, placing her hands on her hips as she leaned forward, bending at her hips, to look us directly in the eyes. "But I've got a better set of plans, so we're going to make a small detour. Now, if you don't want to end up locked up in T&I, you better follow me."

I blinked up at her.

Then I looked at both of my teammates, trying to gauge their reactions. Haku look puzzled while Sai was smiling in that cold and blank way that made him look more like a robot trying to be a human than an actual human.

"Uh... Maybe we should wait for-"

"Anko!"

The woman screamed at the growl that came from behind us.

I turned around to look at who had yelled for her, only for my blood to run cold... Just as I felt a harsher thump on my left leg.

There was a behemoth, scarred and angered, barreling straight towards us. His dark eyes were narrowed in pure rage, his scarred face was pulled into a tight scowl, and there was 'MURDER' written over his whole body.

"Test number one, kiddos! Escape!"

Smoke suddenly clouded my whole vision. And before I knew it, I was being dragged away from the spot I had been standing on by a harsh grip on my arm.

* * *

Next chapter: _Hijacked and Kidnapped!:_ Now that Anko has, in essence, taken over Genma's tests, just what kind of insanity does Team 9 have to face to ensure their genin promotion? _A Mission Begun!:_ Finally, Aoi gets a glimpse at her main mission in the Naruto world... And is promptly thrown into a world of confusion and instability.

Please review!


End file.
